Do I Dare to Eat a Peach?
by CrystallineSolid
Summary: "So you're in love," Morgan said. "No," Nick said. "I just like the way he eats a peach." Greg/Nick pre-slash COMPLETE!


"So you're in love," Morgan said with a smile

"No," Nick said. "I just like the way he eats a peach."

She laughed. "How can you say that with a straight face?"

Nick shook his head and sighed. "I'm leaving before you make me say something I'll regret."

He pushed back his chair, and made to get up. Morgan reached forward and held his arm. "Who _is_ he?" she asked, still smiling impishly.

"_No_body," Nick said. He was baffled when she started laughing at him again.

"So it's someone I know then?"

"Morgan, stop it!"

"Okay, okay," she said with a nod. "Tell me how he eats peaches."

Nick frowned, and almost contemplated it, but then he grimaced and sort of shuddered. "Nah, that's weird."

"Come on," Morgan pleaded. "We need some excitement around here."

"How is me talking about peaches exciting?" Nick laughed incredulously. He looked away. "How did I get myself into this?"

"You're sweet," Morgan said. "Don't you like talking about him?"

Nick looked away and smiled. "Sure I do."

"Then tell me about him."

"Well, he, he _sniffs_ the peach before he eats it, you know. He does this," Nick held his hand up to his nose, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He laughed at himself. "If you watch him, you can see him thinking. _Really_ thinking about that peach, and he breathes it in, and when he likes it, he—he just _smiles_, but…." Nick sighed.

Nick stopped and pictured it: the eyelashes, the straight nose, the thin lips. He moved like water, his shoulders lifting as he breathed in the sweet smell of the fruit, his lips curling into the faintest smile.

"And then," Nick tried to hide his smile. "He licks it."

"Oh no!" Morgan laughed.

"That's my boy," Nick said.

"This is sexy for me too," Morgan said. "Only one of the many benefits of having a gay friend."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway," Nick said. "You'll get a kick out of this next bit then. He says he licks it cause he likes the feel of the fuzz on his tongue."

This time Nick joined Morgan in her laughter. "It just keeps getting kinkier and kinkier, I know," he said.

"What next?" she said, still giggling.

"Then," Nick said, really getting into the description now. "Then he _bites_ it, and _sucks_ it and—"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Morgan said. She covered his mouth with her hand and said. "Shut your dirty mouth!"

Nick removed her hand and smiled smugly. "I knew you wouldn't be able to take it."

"Oh please, I've heard worse in college. Go on."

Nick closed his eyes now, and visualized the way he savoured every bite, the way he licked his lips. How sometimes, he'd close his eyes and chew, so focused, so determined.

"You should see the juice dripping off his chin," Nick said, his voice heavier now. What fascinated Morgan more than Nick's description was the look on his face as he said it. She put her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing aloud.

"He talks about the flavour too. Once he ate a peach that tasted like it had cream in it. That's what he said anyway," Nick said proudly. "He was so excited about it; it was crazy."

"What's so endearing is that he takes so much pleasure in it," Nick said very quietly now. "He acts like it's the first time he's ever even tasted a peach."

"I like….. I like that he's so bold about it. I like that he doesn't feel he has to hide his pleasure from me or—or pretend," Nick said.

Morgan watched at him like she was looking at him for the first time. "You like that he's comfortable around you," she said.

"Yes."

"You know," Morgan said, looking slightly embarrassed, "I was joking earlier about you being in love, but the way you're talking about him really makes me think."

Nick shook his head. "I don't know. I just…"

Morgan squeezed his hand. "Like the way he eats a peach. I know."

* * *

"Hey, Nick," Greg looked at him and smiled as he came into the break room.

"Hey, buddy," Nick said; his chest tightened. "How was shift?"

Greg shook his head and laughed without mirth. "Sara and I are running around in circles working this case. We've got zero leads."

"You just need a break," Nick said, placing a mug of coffee in front of Greg. "Come back fresh tomorrow."

"Yeah," Greg agreed. He sipped his coffee. "Thanks."

"What about you?" Greg asked.

"Hmm?"

"Your shift?"

"Oh, Morgan and I worked a real easy B&E. We finished up early, and even managed to take a longer break than usual," Nick said. He saw Morgan walking by the break room door. "Look, there she is now. Morgan, come in here!"

"Yeah?" She asked at the door.

"Nick told me you two spent your break together," Greg said slyly.

Morgan smirked. "Did he tell you what we were talking about?"

"No," Greg said. He raised one eyebrow and looked at Nick. "Well? He asked, nudging Nick with his elbow.

"It was nothing," Nick murmured.

"You tell me, Morgan," Greg said, leaning forwards in his chair. He didn't seem to want to let it go.

"It really was nothing," she conceded. Nick closed his eyes, relieved and thankful that she didn't say anything. _If only she knew, _Nick thought, _just whom I was talking about, she would never have brought it up._

When he opened his eyes, Morgan was rummaging in the fridge. She stood up with something in her hand and said: "Greg, would you like a peach?"


End file.
